fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Toad (SSBRE)
Captain Toad is the leader of the Toad Brigade and a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Rebirth. He's a fast character - not as fast as Sonic - but his jumps aren't very high. His moveset is mostly based on his appearances in Super Mario Galaxy 2, Super Mario 3D World, and Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, except for his up special, which is an entirely new move. His down special is almost the same as Peach's, but with different items being pulled out. Captain Toad's home stage is Walleye Temple, the first level of the third mentioned game above. He can be unlocked by either winning 15 VS/Online matches or completing All-Star Mode as a Mario character. Trophy description "Captain Toad is the famous leader of the Toad Brigade, a group of Toads who helped Mario as he traveled the galaxy. This fungi leader proclaims himself in his current position because he's got one thing that no one else in his brigade has - a headlamp. Captain Toad isn't a very good jumper, but thanks to some help from Professor E. Gadd, he uses some rocket shoes to jump high like the Marios. When he's not with the Brigade, Captain Toad goes on adventures to find hidden treasures scattered across the globe. What will he find in the field of battle?" Captain Toad's trophy can be obtained by unlocking said character. Moveset Special Moves Default= *'Neutral Special:' Pickaxe Hack - Captain Toad pulls out a pickaxe and charges the move up. It does 5% damage uncharged and 15% damage fully charged. *'Side Special:' Minecart Dash - Using a minecart, Captain Toad rams into opponents. It can send opponents flying with a hefty 40% damage added. *'Up Special:' Rocket Shoes - Captain Toad rockets upward, damaging anywhere from 1% to 30% with the blazing jets beneath his soles. *'Down Special:' Pluck - Similar to Peach's down special, Captain Toad pulls up a vegetable/item from the ground. The heavier an object is, the more damage it does. There's a 1/150 percent chance that items like Bob-ombs and Mushrooms will get pulled out. *'Final Smash:' Starshroom Crash - Captain Toad jumps off stage into a Starshroom. The player then aims it at the opponents and the ship rams into them. The stem part of the Starshroom does about 5% damage while the cap does 55%, making this an equally powerful Final Smash. |-| Alternate 1= *'Neutral Special:' Double Slash *'Side Special:' Drill Attachment *'Up Special:' Blazing Jets *'Down Special:' Lucky Pluck |-| Alternate 2= *'Neutral Special:' Jeweled Pickaxe *'Side Special:' Pounding Dash *'Up Special:' Blue Angel *'Down Special:' Power Pluck Palette Swaps *'RED: '''Default *'BLUE: 'Blue Toad (blue bandana, blue cap with white spots, glasses) *'GREEN: 'Banktoad (green bandana with a yellow $ symbol, white cap with green spots) *'YELLOW: 'Striker Yellow (Striker outfit with a slightly cracked headlamp and a yellow bandana with a soccer ball on it) *'PINK: 'Captain Toadette *'WHITE: 'Royal Guard *'BROWN: 'Tanooki Captain *'ORANGE: 'Classic Toad Gallery 576px-Toad Minecart Artwork - Captain Toad Treasure Tracker.png|Default Captain Toadette.png|Pink Trivia *In his appearances in ''Super Mario 3D World ''and ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, Captain Toad cannot jump unless he uses a springboard. That's why the Rocket Shoes were implemented for Smash and why Captain Toad cannot jump very high. *Captain Toad was originally going to appear as an Assist Trophy, but that was scrapped. Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Rebirth Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Mario Characters